Nave Patrullera de Sistemas IPV-1
La '''Nave Patrullera de Sistemas IPV-1, también conocido como la nave de patrulla Imperial, el vehículo de patrulla ImperialStarships of the Galaxy o la corbeta clase ''IPV-1, era un sistema de seguridad estándar y una nave de aduanas comúnmente usado cerca de los planetas para interceptar a los contrabandistas y proteger contra la piratería. Fue producida por Sistemas Sienar de la República. Descripción Al ser muy rápidos y maniobrables, patrullaban la República y los posteriores sectores Imperiales cuando las naves más grandes no estaban disponibles. Eran considerados como la primera línea de defensa contra proveedores de contrabando y varias organizaciones que intentaban promover una insurrección contra un sistema, y confiaban en su velocidad para atrapar y deshabilitar o destruir las naves enemigas. Los ataques piratas cayeron a un mínimo histórico cuando esta nave estaba en un sector. Sin embargo, muchas cayeron en manos de piratas y sindicatos de delincuentes que las utilizaban para defender sus puestos de avanzada. thumb|150px|left|Una Nave Patrullera de Sistemas IPV-1 [[Sistemas de Flotas Sienar/Leyendas|Sistemas de Flotas Sienar.]] Al carecer de un hipermotor, la IPV-1 volaba rutas específicas a lo largo de las rutas de contrabando conocidas. Su objetivo era mantener la paz y el orden del gobierno galáctico dentro del espacio controlado. Para cumplir bien su propósito, estas naves estaban armadas con cuatro turbolásers XV7 de Taim & Bak, así como con un solo lanzador de ojivas VL-4a Krupx. Historia En algún momento, el IPV-1 fue la nave de guerra más común en la Armada Imperial y las líneas de escaramuza de hasta 24 sistemas estaban protegidas por IPVs que requerían una presencia Imperial permanente.The Essential Guide to Warfare, p. 115'' También se sabía que la Alianza para Restaurar la República los había comprado a través de varios sistemas de comerciantes. Una estuvo presente en Jerrilek durante el rescate de Chel Dorat. Durante la campaña de Thrawn, Niles Ferrier logró robar las tres naves patrulleras de sistemas IPV-1 de los Piratas Cavrilhu en el sistema Amorris para vendérselas al Imperio.The Complete Star Wars EncyclopediaDark Force Rising Entre bastidores West End Games estableció que la "IPV" significa "Vehículo de Patrulla Imperial". Starships of the Galaxy afirmó que estas naves fueron fabricadas originalmente para la República y que su designación original era "Vehículo de Patrulla Independiente". El nombre fue cambiado a "Vehículo de Patrulla Imperial" bajo el Imperio, pero el diseño de las naves no lo fue. En Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra y Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción, las IPV-1 pueden construirse en los muelles piratas, pero no en las bases Imperiales; también se les ve muy a menudo en las flotas de piratas del Sol Negrp que orbitaban los planetas controlados por piratas en el modo de "conquista galáctica" de El Imperio en Guerra. La IPV-1 fue mal escrita como IVP-1 en ''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition. Apariciones thumb|right|250px|Un diagrama de la IPV. *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter'' * *''Beyond the Rim'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' * *''River of Chaos 1'' *''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''Planeta de Penumbra'' *''Visión del Futuro'' * Fuentes *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Flashpoint! Brak Sector'' *''Pirates & Privateers'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''Starships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * Notas y referencias Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de Sol Negro Categoría:Clases de naves capitales Categoría:Clases de naves estelares del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la República Galáctica Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Productos de Sistemas de Flotas Sienar